character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus
Summary Beerus (ビルス Birusu) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7 and is the main antagonist of the God of Destruction Beerus Saga but becomes a supporting character in later sagas. He's accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It's his duty to destroy planets, races, and individuals that are deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. However, Beerus has become bored with his role, being more interested in finding tasty delicacies to try and worthy fighters to battle instead, both of which he found on Earth. Power and Stats Key: Base | Ultra Instinct Tier: 3-A | High 3-A Name: Beerus Age: Millions of years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline Physiology, Destroyer Deity Physiology, Deity Imprisonment, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Instincts and Hyper Instincts (With in-training.), Fighting Instinct, Super Eating, Anger Empowerment, Divinity, Flight, Martial Artist, Razor Hand, Life Link, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation (For both offensive and defensive capabilities.), Chi Generation (Generating his Divine Ki.), Chi Aura (Aura of Divine Ki.), Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Destruction, Destruction Embodiment, Universe Destruction, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction Roar.), Pressure Point Strikes, Divine Attacks, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Hearing, Duplication, Fear Inducement, Sealing (Sealed Elder Kai.), Limited Clairvoyance (Can sometimes have precognitive dreams of the past and future, as seen when he foresaw the rise of a Super Saiyan God.), Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls.), Paralysis Inducement (Paralyzes Vegeta with a single look.), Attack Reflection (Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki.), Attack Reversal, Danmaku (Via God of Destruction's Wrath.), Empowered State (Via Angered State.), Likely Telekinesis (Other gods have demonstrated this ability, Beerus paralysed a young and later an adult Vegeta.), Power Nullification (Can nullifiy energy.), Vacuum Adaptation, Precognition (As shown here.), Matter Manipulation (As shown here.), Killing Instinct, Sword Imprisonment (Sealed the Old Kai inside the Z Sword.), Divine Ball Projection (Creates a ball of godly ki.), Transcendent Beam Emission (Firing the Wrath of the God of Destruction.), Divine Beam Emission, Granulation (Turns an egg into sand with a mere touch of his finger.), Sand Transmutation, Gag Immunity (Completely immune to any gags that come his way.), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Regeneration (Low; Healed a cut from himself instantly.), Existence Erasure (Via Hakai; As shown here.), Soul Destruction (Via Hakai.), Energy Negation (Able to completely neutralize any energy attack.), Resistance to Empathetic Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 4), Attack Movement Manipulation (Manipulates the movement of Chief Moginaian's Fire Breath to send it back at him.), Transcendent Ball Projection (Creates his Sphere of Destruction.), Giant Ball Projection and Oversized Attacks (Via Sphere of Destruction.), Destructive Field Projection, Attack Cancellation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Universe Level (A clash between him and Champa would have destroyed Universe 7 and Universe 6.) | High Universe Level (Fought off all the Gods of Destruction by utilizing Ultra Instinct. Stated that Beerus could utilize Ultra Instinct. Should've been scales to Hakaishin Toppo.) Speed: MFTL+ (Is at least 43% the speed of Vados, who can travel at least 72 quadrillion times the speed of light.) | MFTL+ (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Class T, likely higher Striking Strength: Universal | High Universal Durability: Universe Level | High Universe Level Stamina: High | Infinite Range: 10s of meters via hand to hand combat, Universal via energy blasts | Infinite via Ultra Instinct Intelligence: Gifted (As a God, he has millions of years of experience so much so that he outclasses the best fighters in the Universe. This is further emphasized by his tutelage under Whis, which he has gained a wide variety of martial arts and knowledge of pressure points.) Weaknesses: He's lazy and irritable, and when he finds a appropriate challenge, he's willing to drag out the fight. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Beerus' Judgement': Fires his God of Destruction Ki Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. *'Ultra Instinct': Able to enters a new state, which increases his power infinitely, while allowing his body to attack without thought or reaction. *'God of Destruction Energy Sphere': A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction': Holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. *'Pressure Point Attack': Can uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Continuous Energy Bullets': Can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. *'Beerus' Counterattack': Can dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. *'Kiai': An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Headshot': A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Cataclysmic Orb': Can summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. *'Sealing Spell': Can sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Sun-Like Aura Ball': A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. *'Attack Alteration and Redirection': A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. *'Destruction': Can capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, erasing them from existence entirely, soul and all. This is even shown to work on ghosts, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimages Users Category:Chi Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals